


A Boyfriend for Christmas

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Romance, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sex, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: Deidara and Hidan have been fuckbuddies for about a year. But its Christmas, and Deidara realises he has caught "the feels."Their future hangs on the balance and on Hidan's reaction.





	A Boyfriend for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smoresies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/gifts).



> Happy Christmas Smoresies! I really hope you like your present...I had a lot of fun making it and writing a HiDei! They are such a fun pairing and I hope you like how I've portrayed them! <3
> 
> Have a wonderful Christmas and a great New Year!

Deidara’s wind-chapped lips stung as he sipped at the hot drink, trying to calm his nerves. The room of the café felt far away and distant, yet even so the music boomed impossibly loud, the bubbling chatter of the other customers grating on his nerves ever so lightly, and the icy draft as the door opened and closed too much. The wind ruffled the branches of the Christmas tree that the barristers had stuck up in the front window for decoration, and waved the baubles and hanging gingerbread sculptures back and forth.

Deidara usually would have liked the music and the chatter, but today he wanted to focus.

Beneath his breath, he muttered rehearsal phrases to himself, imagining the napkin that lay on the table was Hidan’s face. Time was running short until Hidan arrived, and Deidara swallowed anxiously.

He had never expected it to come to this.

It all started when Deidara had been feeling bored as hell and in the mood for some fun. Some no-strings attached, light, casual, _fun_. He’d downloaded the app on his phone, then spent a fun afternoon taking and uploading pictures of himself in various cute outfits that showed off his best assets. By evening time, when he was happily munching pizza, he was flicking through various profiles, swiping left and right, when he stumbled across Hidan for the very first time.

Hidan was shirtless, but for a silver pendent that hung around his neck. He glared at the camera with an arrogant smirk, and his unusually coloured hair was slicked back. His eyes were unusual too, and seemed to glow like jewels out of the screen.

Deidara’s first thought was “ooooh, a hot daddy!” and he swiped right for him. He literally wanted to lick Hidan’s six pack, and he didn’t even know him – that was how hot he was. Luckily for Deidara, a few seconds later, Hidan did the exact same thing. Heart emojis filled the screen announcing the match, and before long, a chat box opened up, and they were talking.

Within an hour or so, they were engaging in a flirty conversation that didn’t go too deep, although they brushed against a few topics that had the potential to, as they talked about all the things they loved best – art for Dei, an obscure religion for Hidan. Sure, they didn’t have that much in common, but the other seemed interesting, and they both seemed fiery and fun and passionate and enthusiastic about the things that mattered to them. They didn’t need to have much in common when they were fucking, and so when Hidan sent the first “naughty” picture of the chat, Deidara wasted no time in stripping off and sending one back.

They arranged to meet within a few days, and Deidara remembered how carefully he’d showered before their first meeting, scrubbing away stray blobs of paint on his fingers and arms, scraping out the remnants of clay from beneath his nails, and then shampooing his long blond hair and conditioning it so that it would flutter softly between Hidan’s fingers.

He’d put on his nice underwear, a pair of tight jeans, and a crop top that showed off his assets, and then an oversized jacket to stay warm, as he tucked his wallet and keys in his back pocket.

Out he marched into the night, his ass practically throbbing with anticipation for the pounding it was about to get tonight. He wove his way through the streets, his head held high, until he arrived at the club where Hidan had said he would be.

Deidara paid to get in, and then slipped inside, his eyes scanning through the neon lights for the lovely silvery hair that shone in each of Hidan’s pictures. He couldn’t wait to see how it looked in real life, or to see how his own golden hair compared once they lay side by side.

Deidara weaved through the bodies that pressed together, couples grinding against each other, single women confidently owning the dancefloor by themselves, noticing one particularly beautiful blue-haired woman ruling the mini-stage below the DJ. Guys hung by the side, clutching glasses of beer like props. Deidara’s ice blue eyes roamed for Hidan, but he wasn’t with the guys, definitely not with the ladies, nor was he grinding against anyone.

Panic nearly set in then, that perhaps Hidan had stood him up. But then a pair of hands slid around his waist, laying on his hips, and silvery hair tickled his cheek.

“Caught you, blondie,” greeted Hidan, plonking a kiss on Deidara’s cheek.

“I was looking for you!” exclaimed Deidara.

“And I was trying to keep up with you!” insisted Hidan. His hands turned Deidara around, and held him close. “I’ve got you now.”

Deidara reached up and wrapped his arms around Hidan’s neck, holding him close. Hidan pressed his crotch against Deidara’s, and the sensation sent shivers up his spine. They grinded together, like the other couples, to the unintelligible beat of the music, not caring what the words were, but that they could move together to it, their bodies flowing into the ancient ritualistic mating dance.

They retreated to the bar once or twice for the odd sickly alcopop and shots of Jager, but each other’s presence was intoxicating enough. Deidara wanted Hidan in his bed, and he wanted him there now. He called an Uber from his phone, and the next thing he knew, they were making out in the backseat of the car while the cab driver stared far ahead and pretended not to notice.

Deidara ran his hand down Hidan’s muscled chest, before running it over his pants. He felt Hidan’s trousers tenting with interest, so he giggled against Hidan’s ear and whispered something saucy. When the car stopped, Deidara gibbered with thanks to the cab driver, before dragging Hidan inside.

They barely made it up the stairs before Hidan pinned him, and his devouring kisses roamed over every inch of Deidara’s body. He pushed the crop top up and then began to lay kisses on each of Deidara’s lightly tanned nipples. Deidara cried out delightedly, before scrambling upright and tugging Hidan further up the stairs and into his room at the back of the house. Paint brushes fell to the floor as Deidara pulled Hidan past his desk and then down on top of him into bed.

And yet even with the sturdy weight of Hidan on top of him, Deidara refused to yield to Hidan, kissing him back with an arrogant fervour. Surprised at Deidara’s simultaneous submission and defiance, Hidan kissed harder and ever more rapidly, determined to win the battle. But Deidara proved a worthy opponent, even flipping Hidan onto his back a few times and pinning him down, only to let Hidan flip him back.

Before long they were both naked, and Deidara rode Hidan with a confident stride, one hand pressed to Hidan’s throat, the other holding himself upright against Hidan’s thigh. As they reached their peak, they both cried out together. Deidara collapsed beside Hidan, blond hair splashing across the pillow, and entwining with Hidan’s silvery strands.

“Wow…” Hidan breathed. “Wow, blondie. You’re pretty fucking amazing, you know that?”

Deidara smiled breathily to the ceiling, before snuggling against Hidan’s shoulder. Hidan’s arm wrapped around his shoulders as their breathing calmed, and they came to terms with the intense fucking they had just done.

“I want to do that again,” announced Deidara. “I want to see you again, and just fuck your brains out. Again and again.”

Neither of them were looking for a relationship. The timing wasn’t right, after all. Deidara didn’t even believe that things lasted forever, and he was trying to focus on his art. Hidan had told Deidara that his religion didn’t really cater to relationships very well, even though Hidan definitely liked sex.

“So, if we’re going to do this then, you agree,” announced Deidara, resting his chin against Hidan’s collar bone to meet his eyes. “It’s pure fucking. We can be friends, but no feelings. Just friends who fuck. Fuckbuddies.”

“Fuckbuddies,” agreed Hidan.

And that was the routine they had settled into. Deidara would text Hidan when he was horny, and vice versa. They’d screw at Deidara’s place, and damn Sasori if he bitched in Deidara’s face about the noise. They’d screw at Hidan’s place, and who cared if Kakuzu walked in on them creatively testing out the kitchen sink?

All seemed hunky-dory, but then something changed.

Deidara caught _“the feels.”_

It crept up slowly, more slowly than the physical attraction did, but it nonetheless, it arrived.

One evening they sat chilling in bed, and Deidara noticed the silver pendent that hung from Hidan’s neck, rising and falling in time to his steady breathes. He’d seen it before, in the pictures Hidan had shared, and the times they met. Hidan never took it off.

But tonight, Deidara’s fingers trailed up along Hidan’s chest, then lightly touched it.

“So, what does it all mean, yeah?”

Hidan sleepily opened his eyes. “My religion?”

“That’s right,” Deidara leant his head against Hidan’s chest and gazed curiously up at him.

“I’m a Jashinist,” explained Hidan. “And I believe that all people can connect to each other through pain. All humans experience destruction in their lives, you know?”

“I do know,” agreed Deidara, thinking about the majority of his art pieces. He continued to gaze back up at Hidan. “Carry on.”

Hidan looked at him, with equal curiosity in his eyes. “You actually want to hear about it?”

“Sure,” Deidara shrugged nonchalantly.

“What’s brought all this on then?”

“Curiosity,” dismissed Deidara. “I see it sparkling at me whenever we fuck, so I want to know what it stands for.”

“Most people tell me to shut up,” admitted Hidan.

“Well, maybe I don’t want you to shut up,” scorned Deidara, poking Hidan’s side. “Unless you want to hear about my art pieces?”

“No thanks, I’d rather talk about my awesome religion than your gay art pieces.”

Deidara raised an eyebrow. “My art is gay? Really? When you’ve just had your dick in my mouth?”

Hidan grabbed the pillow and smacked Deidara in the face with it. Deidara protested loudly, but then burst with laughter as he snatched the pillow and smacked Hidan straight back.

They huddled together under the duvet, and Hidan began to explain what Jashinism was and why he followed it. It was quite interesting, even if mid-way through the explanation Sasori decided to hit the ceiling with a broom as revenge for the earlier raucous sex session.

The following week, Hidan pestered Deidara into bringing him to one of his art shows, and spent the day scrutinising the exhibits. That night, after Deidara had finished letting him pound him, Hidan curled against Deidara’s side as Deidara had done to him, and asked him about his art and what inspired him and why.

Deidara found himself talking all night while Hidan listened attentively. They both sat up urgently in bed whenever they realised they agreed on a point, eyes wide with excitement. Hidan even whooped and high-fived Deidara whenever they agreed on something, and then practically hugged him when Deidara said his next piece would focus on the religious element to art, with his personal twist of his beliefs in impermanence, and that if Hidan wanted he could help him make it…?

Then there was a film that was meant to be full of gore and explosions at the cinema they both wanted to see, and it just made perfect sense to go together. And it was convenient to get dinner afterwards, and then go and fuck at Hidan’s place. Neither were going to admit that it felt like a date, or that they wanted to go out together like that again. Or that it started to become a habit, and they would go shopping, out drinking, chilling under the duvet watching telly and eating takeout, playing on the x-box, without even fucking.

And that brought Deidara to where he sat anxiously now, the wooden chair digging into his buttocks and pressing against his back. The music continued to thump and the chatter continued to bubble through the café. Another draft of air gushed into the room, and he glanced up to witness Hidan’s handsome face slip through the door.

Deidara smiled. Why did he smile? He always wanted to smile at Hidan now. And for Jashin’s sake, Hidan smiled back, and Deidara’s insides melted like hot clay.

Hidan perched on the seat opposite him, grabbed Deidara’s drink and stole a sip.

“Hey!” protested Deidara, grabbing his coffee mug as soon as Hidan put it back down on the table in front of him. “Get your own!”

“The queue’s too long,” complained Hidan. “Couldn’t you get something for me when you did?”

“I don’t know what you like,” scolded Deidara.

“Seriously, Dei? How long have we been banging?”

“Exactly that. We’ve been banging, not exchanging coffee syrup favourite flavours,” Deidara folded his arms.

“Got a problem with that?” taunted Hidan.

His words were skirting around the issue that Deidara wanted to talk about.

“No! Of course not! I like us banging,” Deidara nearly blushed, remembering that they were in a public place, after all, and wasn’t that _Itachi’s mother_ sitting just a few feet away?

“So,” said Hidan, and Deidara felt Hidan’s foot brush against his leg. “What did you want to do today?”

“I want to talk,” admitted Deidara.

“About what?”

“I…” Deidara trailed off, and swallowed. He decided to go straight to the point, knowing that the sooner it was over, the better. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?”

“Do this. The…banging,” Deidara admitted.

Hidan frowned. “But I thought you said you like us…”

“I do,” Deidara urged. “I really do. But I can’t do it anymore.”

“Why not?” demanded Hidan. “Is there someone else?”

“No!” insisted Deidara. “No one else. Just you.”

“Then why do you want to stop?” asked Hidan.

“Because I can’t keep fucking you and pretending like its just us fucking anymore,” Deidara admitted sadly. “You can’t just fuck someone and not expect to…not expect to start liking them soon enough, yeah.”

“You’ve caught the feels,” stated Hidan.

Deidara nodded. He scratched his head, wondering what on earth to say now.

“I can’t keep fucking you and pretend its just that. It hurts,” he admitted sadly. “I still want to be with you…but I want to hold your hand and go places and know what your favourite coffee syrup is.”

“So you want to…” Hidan trailed off.

“I want us to go out together and get to know each other,” confessed Deidara. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine. But then we can’t fuck anymore, because it would only make it worse. That’s…that’s what I want, yeah.”

He glanced up from his coffee to meet Hidan’s eyes. He loved Hidan’s eyes – they were the most unusual shade of magenta that no shade of paint, try as hard as he could to mix all the different colours, could ever compare. Deidara loved watching them through the darkness as they lounged in bed together and talked after one of their sessions, the way that Hidan looked at him.

Deidara knew Hidan was about to reject him, and he steeled himself, hardening his heart. He knew Hidan was going to say he just wanted sex, and that the subsequent conversations were just pillow talk, that their trips out to dinner were just convenient, and interest in each other’s likes and dislikes only curiosity.

“That’s what I want too,” replied Hidan quietly.

Deidara nodded. “I thought so. I thought as much. So, thanks for the fucking. And for the record…it was the best sex I’ve ever had, yeah.”

He quickly sipped the rest of his coffee, and then reached for his coat and scarf.

“Where are you going?” asked Hidan.

“I was just leaving,” said Deidara.

“Why?”

“Because you don’t want…” trailed Deidara.

Hidan grabbed him by the hands and sat him back down in his seat. “I _do_ want you, Dei. I like it when we spend time together, you’re fucking fun to be with. And I want to be with you too. But I have just one question…”

“Yes?” asked Deidara, barely able to believe his ears.

Hidan gazed at him curiously. “We still get to fuck, right?”

“Are you nuts?” demanded Deidara. “ _Of course_ we still get to fuck! We also get to hug and hold hands now too.”

“That’s a bit gay.”

“Really Hidan? And putting your dick up my ass _isn’t_?”

Hidan grinned, then kicked him under the table. “Let’s get the fuck out of here, blondie, and go celebrate. Look at you – you were all worried and worked up. Did you think I was going to reject you?”

“Shut up! Hm!” retorted Deidara, kicking him straight back.

“Awww, poor Dei-Dei!” taunted Hidan.

Deidara pulled on his coat and scarf, leaving the zip unfastened as he laid down a tip for the barista on the table. He followed Hidan outside, and then gave a brief yelp when he felt something cold and wet blast into his face.

“It’s snowing!” grinned Hidan. “Man, we never get snow!”

A layer of snow had settled over the floor, some lining the window ledges of the shops and cafes along the road. Deidara glanced up at the darkening sky, and noticed the frosted moon curved into a crescent slowly rising. Christmas shoppers whizzed past, and another flurry of snow blasted down the road.

Hidan dashed over to the window ledge and scooped up a handful of snow. Before Deidara knew it, the neck of his shirt was yanked open and a snowball tunnelled down his abdomen.

Deidara screeched, frantically fighting Hidan off. Hidan simply howled with laughter.

“Let’s go home and get you out of these wet clothes!”

“Asshole. Hm,” growled Deidara, tugging on Hidan’s shirt.

Hidan bent down, lowering his lips. Deidara leant up on his toes, and their lips met in the middle. Deidara’s anxiety-chapped lips pressed against Hidan’s smooth ones. The tips of their noses brushed, chilled from the exposure to the cold air, while their flushed cheeks remained warmed from the coffee shop.

Deidara tilted his head from side to side, enjoying every moment of the tender, snow-crusted kiss in the middle of street.

He hadn’t expected to get a boyfriend for Christmas, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, Hidan and Deidara were so fun to write together! Should I make more fics with them? <3


End file.
